Too Hot to Handle
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren regretted that he had never taken upon Armin's offer to come and meet his uncle before because right now his eyes were glued to the shirtless figure in the garden.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I think the title and summary speak for themselves. This just popped into my head one day and I had to write this. Kind of pointless one shot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Too Hot to Handle<em>**

* * *

><p>Eren did not usually complain about warm weather. He preferred it actually but for over a week now their whole country had been under the curse of a heat wave that was driving people mad. The weather broadcast did not promise any relief for at least a week or two. It was hot day and night and people were cranky. Even Eren had started to feel the effects after the first week. Little did he know that he would come to appreciate the constant hotness in just a couple of days time.<p>

He was to spend a few weeks with Armin. During the summer break Armin returned 'home' just like any other kid would when they could not live in the dorms. Armin's grandfather had passed away a few years prior to Armin starting college. Instead of ending up homeless, his uncle had offered to let him stay over at his house for the summer breaks and other holidays if Armin so wished.

That was were Eren was right now as well. He had not yet met this mysterious uncle of Armin's before because he lived quite a distance away from Eren and for the past few summers Armin had been the one to visit Eren.

But now Eren was sweating his ass of at Armin's uncle's house. Armin of course had demanded that they would go over the courses they would be taking on next semester to prepare themselves for whatever it was that Armin wanted him to prepare for.

Oh, there was something else he wanted to prepare.

Armin's babble about some science course he wanted to take went completely past Eren's ears as he stared at the sight outside.

Eren regretted that he had never taken upon Armin's offer to come and meet his uncle before because right now his eyes were glued to the shirtless figure in the garden. The man outside was only glad in a pair of trunks that left little to imagination as the man knelt on the ground.

Those back muscles, glistening with sweat in the sun, were god sent. How on earth could that guy do gardening work in this heat? Not that Eren was complaining.

No way he'd complain, watching as those muscles flexed as the man dug holes and planted some flower or some herbs, Eren wouldn't know. He really wanted to run his tongue on that wet skin, over the muscles, upwards along the spine, tasting the sweat on his tongue.

It would be tasty.

It would be hot.

Eren remembered Armin telling him that his uncle's name was Levi. Eren was left to wonder on whose side of the family was Levi from because he looked nothing like Armin. That was an extremely good thing too. He's ogling was little less creepy that way.

No scratch that, it was creepy as hell how he could not take his eyes of the man. To Eren's horror Levi reached for a bottle of water and drank it, turning side ways so Eren could see his Adam's apple popping.

Who the hell turned side ways to drink water?

Well the semi in his jeans was not arguing against it.

"Damn he's hot," Eren mumbled out loud.

"What?" Armin paused his rant to ask.

"It's hot in here," Eren corrected, hoping that Armin heard him wrong on the first time. "I really can't keep thinking straight." Damn right, there was nothing straight about his thoughts. They were more curved like the way he wanted his back to be under that man who had stolen his attention.

Eren was about to look away from the delicious sight to pretend that he had been listening to anything that Armin had said in the past half an hour but he certainly could not when Levi got up from the ground and splashed the remaining water in the bottle on his head.

Eren's breath caught in his throat and he was sure he was going to start crying at the beauty presented to him as he watched the water glide down the most perfect abs he had ever seen. That man had to be a god or then Eren was purely hallucinating. It was also possible that he had not jerked off in ages and almost anything moderately good looking made his little johnny stand up.

Whatever the case, the man of his daydreams was walking towards the house.

Eren sat up straighter, quickly looking away when the man reached the open backdoor. Eren was embarrassed to look at the man directly when he knew that he might actually notice.

Eren leaned a bit closer to Armin, preparing for another rant about some class Eren was not going to take because his major was different from Armin's anyway.

Suddenly there was a hand on the top of the table, right next to Eren. "What are you brats doing?" Levi asked as he slightly leaned into Eren to peer at the papers that Armin held in front of him.

Armin happily bubbled about the courses and stuff but Eren on the other hand was listening to the sound of his own beating heart that made him unable to hear anything else. He smelled the sweat on Levi's skin and he was sure he was beet red.

Levi said something to Armin before moving away and slapping Eren's shoulder lightly with the back of his hand. "Don't forget to drink or you dehydrate," was Levi's advice before he walked away.

Eren felt the hit for quite a long time as he heard the shower being turned on. Thus, Eren spend the next twenty minutes imagining what the man looked like when he showered.

This holiday was going to feel hellishly long, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ooops... I know I said I would not but inspiration is hard thing to reign.

* * *

><p>Eren had never understood the point of sunbathing. Never. Until now.<p>

One might say that they want to get a tan and look fabulous. Eren highly doubted that was the real reason why his mouth was dry at this very moment but let's get back to that in a moment.

Right now there was a man sunbathing outside for reasons unknown to Eren because how much sun did one person have to get before they were satisfied? Levi had been outside almost every single day, doing things around the garden to ensure his precious plants' survival through the heat.

Eren had been bored of his mind for the past week and found every opportunity he could get to ogle the man. Levi had insisted that the three of them had dinner every night together. Otherwise the man did not pay much attention to where they were and what they were doing. Much to Eren's relief Levi wore a shirt each time. The close proximity was enough to make his heart race and Eren came to realize that he actually had a crush on the man rather than just a physical attraction to his body.

As Eren came to notice, the man was actually funny. He had a way to say things with a straight face that just made Eren crack up when a very bad joke was dropped into his lap by the courtesy of Levi. Eren had seen Armin giving him odd looks but Eren could not really care.

It just didn't get any better than this.

Levi was sunbathing outside and Eren had the house to himself for a moment. Armin had stepped out to buy something that Levi needed for their dinner that evening. So Eren chose a spot he was pretty sure would not be seen from the outside and sat down to watch the man grilling under the sun.

Earlier Eren had enviously watched as Levi spread sun block on his skin. He had wanted to do that. In some bad porno he would have gathered his courage and went outside to offer his services as a lotion spreader but this was real life and there was no way he'd ever do such a thing.

Eren had even considered in his pervy little mind that he could so easily jerk off to this sight but the probability that Armin walked in on him was too much of a risk.

Eren had been wondering about the fitness of Levi's body until he had one morning woke up at six or something ridiculous. While he had been in the toilet he had heard the front door opening and closing and on his way back to Armin's room he had caught a glimpse of Levi doing push ups in the living room. That had solved the mystery and Eren regretted he hadn't been able to stay and watch. He surely would have been caught by the man himself.

But as of right now he was also about to be discovered by Levi as he saw the man walking back towards the house only about twenty minutes of laying in the sun. Eren had to hurry to find something that could give him the excuse of sitting in the dark corner of the living room alone. He quickly scrambled for a magazine he saw on the bookshelf and pretended to read it when Levi entered the house.

Levi didn't seem phased to find Eren in the living room suspiciously reading Health and Beauty that was obviously been bought just because of the health section that had some good food recipes.

"Eren," Levi's voice made Eren's heart pound like crazy.

Why was he talking to him at this moment? Had he noticed the lustful gaze that Eren had been giving him? Hopefully not.

"Could you help me with the sun block. I can't reach every spot on my back."

Was fate tempting him? What this Satan's plan put in motion to ruin his life? Eren gulped and he was sure Levi saw that. "Okay," he said weakly.

This was going to be awkward. Well at least for Eren that is. Levi gave him the sun block tube and turned his back to him. Eren's hands shook as he tried to calm himself. This was like a dream. He must have been hallucinating? Had he fallen asleep and was having some, soon to be turning into a, wet dream?

Somehow he managed to squeeze too much sun block on his hand but he did not let that bother him as he dropped the tube and rubbed the sun block between his hands before finally touching the skin he had been dreaming about for days.

In his fantasies he would be massaging Levi's fine muscles, making the older man moan under his seductive touch. In his dreams things would lead into hot sex where he'd get to see those muscles flex for different reasons than what he had observed over the course of the week.

Levi's skin felt smooth. Eren knew that Levi probably noticed his hands shaking as he carefully applied the lotion on his skin. Eren ran his hands over his shoulder blades up to his shoulders. He was going to have so much wanking material out of this. He kept his distance though as his downstairs department was reacting to this already.

Eren bit his lip as he tried to keep his mind from wandering into the dangerous zones again. He was only helping the man out, nothing else.

It didn't take that long to finish the job.

"Thanks, Eren," Levi said and walked back out with the sun block tube in his hands.

Oh how Eren wished he was that tube. He wanted to be squeezed by Levi's hands just like that.

Just like that? Eren wondered for a moment why Levi was applying some more sun block. Eren saw him rub it on the back sides of his arms and legs.

Those shorts were still illegal, Eren thought as the man bend over while spreading the lotion.

Then the most mortifying thing happened. Mortifying in the sense that Eren let out loud a groan and had a boner faster than he could ever believe he had gotten one.

Levi dropped the shorts.

He was standing his back towards the house, unfortunately, but Eren got to see Levi rub the sun block on his perfectly shaped ass cheeks and hips.

At least Eren knew he had a private show thanks to the thick bushes that surrounded the house and the garden.

Eren watched as the man settled back down on his blanket and resumed his sun bathing, lying on his stomach this time.

After a minute of watching Eren could not take it anymore and he rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself of the boner of a century.


End file.
